channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
I'll Hold Your Hand
Warning... This article may contain spoilers. Read at your own risk. "I'll Hold Your Hand" is the second episode of the first season of Channel Zero. It premiered at 9 PM on Tuesday, October 18, 2016. Summaryhttp://www.syfy.com/channelzero/episodes/season/1/episode/2/ill-hold-your-hand In the middle of the night, Gary and Jessica Yolen are awakened by screams. Their son, Dane, has just been stabbed with a meat hook by his sister, Katie. And it just so happens that the hook looks just like the one belonging to the Skeleton Person who followed Mike Painter in the woods the day before... as well as the one used by Eddie Painter in 1988. To Gary's annoyance, Jessica calls Mike to come back to Iron Hill to help again, especially with Katie. Later that morning, Mike meets the Yolens at the hospital, where Dane is recovering from his stab wounds and Katie is in the psych ward. In the hallway near Katie's room, Mike finds a drawing Katie made of what seems to be a scene from Candle Cove, specifically of a smiling cloud and a ship outside a place called Bravery Cave. He asks a nurse who drew the picture, just to be sure, but she doesn't know. Mike takes the drawing and asks Katie about it. Katie confirms it is a drawing of Bravery Cave, momentarily turning into Eddie. Mike shakes off the temporary change, and Katie tells him, "You have to go inside." Gary asks Mike to wait until he can be there before talking to Katie again. Mike then goes back to his childhood home. After Mike leaves, the Tooth Child is seen on surveillance visiting Katie's room. Meanwhile, Mike's mom, Marla, visits the local TV station in Iron Hill to ask about Candle Cove and when it aired in the fall of 1988. The current stationmaster happened to be a child back then, and he remembers watching it. Marla asks to see a tape of the show, which the stationmaster pulls out for her. As Marla watches the episode, it dawns on her: She's not watching an episode of Candle Cove; she's watching a fan video created by the stationmaster. He tells Marla that none of the original episodes were ever recorded because they physically couldn't be recorded, no matter how hard anybody tried, and nobody knew where exactly the show really came from. There was something odd about the signal frequency that broadcasted the show. Back at home, Mike calls his daughter, Lily. The little girl cheerily tells her dad about her day... up until she eerily gives him the same message as Katie: "You have to go inside." Marla returns home to find Mike looking over Katie's drawing. When he asks about it, Marla tells her son that to her, the cave in the picture looks more like the old cement factory on the edge of town. Mike and Eddie used to sneak out and play there, even though Marla never allowed it. Mike and Marla drive out to the factory, which was abandoned even in 1988. As soon as they arrive, a thunderstorm starts brewing in the distance, and Mike sees someone entering the building. It just so happens to look a bit like Eddie. Mike asks his mother to wait outside the factory while he goes in alone. Marla is unsure about the idea, but Mike insists. Mike follows his brother's ghost through the old factory, up several levels of floors. He's eventually led through a hole in a wall to a room where some sort of ritual has been started... and it involves lit candles surrounding the mummified body of a child wearing the same bloody red shirt and jeans that Eddie was wearing when he was killed. It takes Gary and the rest of the Iron Hill Sheriff's Department the rest of the afternoon to clear the factory and collect evidence. That night, as the investigation winds down, Gary tells the Painters that even though it looks like the body probably belongs to Eddie, it's going to take a while for a DNA test to be done to prove it for sure. Mike and Marla return home. After a series of nightmares about his past, as well as of a life-sized version of the Horace Horrible puppet from Candle Cove, Mike leaves his old bedroom and finds his mother downstairs in the kitchen. Neither of them can sleep after that day's discovery. Mike tells his mom about his nightmares: While Eddie was the one who committed four of the five murders in 1988, Mike was the one to kill Eddie so that the killings would stop. Mike buried his brother's body in the woods with the other kids' bodies, but before the police could find Eddie with the other kids, someone else dug Eddie up and moved him. Not wanting to hear any of it, Marla stabs Mike in the hand and runs away. The next morning, Gary shows up at the Painter home and takes Mike into custody. It turns out, sometime in the night, Marla called to turn Mike in for Eddie's murder. But as Gary drives Mike into town, the two of them drive past the turn to the sheriff's department... Casthttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt5833686/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast * Paul Schneider as Mike Painter * Fiona Shaw as Marla Painter * Luisa D'Oliviera as Amy Welch * Natalie Brown as Jessica Yolen * Shaun Benson as Gary Yolen * Luca Villacis as Eddie Painter and Young Mike Painter * Abigail Pniowsky as Lily Painter * Marina Stephenson Kerr as Frances Booth * Katia Raquel Leon as Katie Yolen * Liam Marchant as Dane Yolen * David Brown as Tim Hazel * Gwendolyn Collins as Daphne Bell * Cassandra Consiglio as the Tooth Child * Mackenzie Wojcik as Gene Hazel * Conan Hodgkinson as Carl Cutter * Annika Elyse Irving as Sadie Williams * Bruce Novakowski as Simon Grove * Darren Felbel as Bob "Fat Cat" Colt * Rachelle Casseus as Beth Fry * Connor Peterson as Jacob Booth * Tara Koehler as Young Frances Booth * Bronagh Waugh as Young Marla Painter * Christopher Read as Leslie Grimes * James Juce and Meghan Duffy as Hikers * Jacqueline Calkin as Nurse * BJ Verot as Mike Painter Stunt Double * Karen Valleau as Pirate Percy Puppet * Fred Stinson and Rob Mills as the Life Size Puppet Jawbone and the Life Size Puppet Horace Horrible * Garth Merkeley and Tristan Carlucci as Jawbone Stunt Costume * Olivier De Sagazan as The Skin Taker * Lorraine James as Kim * Jim Kirby as Doctor Videos and Photos Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-01_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-02_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-03_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-04_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-05_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-06_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-07_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-08_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-09_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-10_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-11_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-12_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-13_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-14_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-15_0.jpg Channel Zero-Gallery-102Recap-16.jpg References Category:Candle Cove Category:Episodes